A vehicular driving operation assistance apparatus is known, which, based on an allowance period of time between an own vehicle and a front obstacle, calculates a risk potential of the own vehicle, and increases braking force more as the risk potential becomes greater (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-191134). The vehicular driving operation assistance apparatus does not increase the braking force when detecting the driver's intention to perform acceleration.
Also, driving-force limiting control is known, which limits driving force in a vehicle in such a manner that an upper-limit speed that is set will not be exceeded (for example, see “Isa—UK intelligent speed adaptation: Final Report, the University of Leeds and MIRA Ltd, June 2008”).